These Eyes of Mine
by nomorehashtag
Summary: Lee Michaels hadn't intended to be a superhero, but Batman doesn't like untrained metahumans in his city. Especially ones with weird anime powers. Seriously, having to memorize every episode of Naruto seems ridicules, but that doesn't compare to the insanity of Gotham's villains or the huge number of Sidekicks(PARTNERS!) or that his mom continues to emotionally manipulate him.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham National Bank was hell on earth.

The line was unending, and it moved so slow. Too make bad things worse my phone was almost dead. So it was a long, boring, unescapeable wait. There wasn't even a chair to sit in. Mom had made me leave my book in the car.

I tried to keep myself busy, but there was only so many times I could count the ceiling tiles, the cameras, the exits, the tellers, the security guards, and of course the people standing in line.

"Mom, I don't think that we'll make it to the front before the bank closes." I told her. It was almost 11 P.M. Gotham National was owned by Bruce Wayne, and when he wasn't throwing parties and galas and what-ever-else rich playboys did, he seemed like a cool dude. One point in favor of this was the fact he kept his banks open late, because most people couldn't take off work to make neccesary trips to the bank. It was something that I had complained about before moving to Gotham plenty of times.

"I have to open a new account tonight." She told me. That 'Stop complaining or you'll be grounded' tone all mothers could use. I shrugged. The new apartment didn't even have WiFi yet. What was there to be grounded from? My books? My manga?

"So where are you from?" A lady from behind us asked. "Your accent isn't Gotham."

"Oklahoma," My mom answered. "I just got a job at Wayne Entreprises. Had to move up here." Mom smiled. She taught people how to run new computer programs. The records keeping kind mostly, but she said with training she could teach just about anything. The thing was: she was awful at everything computer. She was just such a good people person she could translate actual IT technobable in to easy to understand English. Perfect for teaching experts and newbies alike.

I was less of a people person. I prefered books, weapons, and videogames to living breathing individuals. That was kinda a lie. I was desperate for friends. I had been in Gotham for two weeks, and hadn't talked to anyone except my mom and younger siblings. It was mildly distressing.

I half listened to the conversation. Mom was getting a rundown of the 'worst' places in Gotham to be in at night. Explanations of Gotham's different villains and how not to attract attention. It was interesting stuff.

Catwoman was okay to run into, if you werent a rich asshole or a security guard.

Poison Ivy was best avoided by avoiding the botanical gardens.

The Riddler was 50/50 depending on his mood. Buy a riddle book or two, was the best advice.

Anarky didn't mess with 'normal' people very much. The lady said she actually had a nice debate with him once.

Killer Croc was easy to avoid as long as you stayed out of the sewers.

Penguin, Black Mask, and the Falcones would only mess up people who crossed them. It was best to stay uninvolved.

At all costs avoid the Scarecrow, Harly Quinn, or the Joker.

This lady sounded like she knew what was what. "You know alot about the city." I commented. "Been here awhile?"

"Since forever it seems like." She told me. "I'm Doctor Thomkins. I run a clinic in Crime Alley." I shook her hand. Even in the country I knew the kind of place Crime Alley was. This middle aged Doctor had to have the nerves of a combat medic to run a free clinic in such a place.

"I'm Lee Michaels." I introduced myself. I got a strange look. It was the Asian name with the white face and blond hair. "Yeah, Dad's a Marine. He named me after a corpsman that saved his life." The doctor snorted.

"I knew a guy named Jane for the same reason." She told me in a conspirtitorial tone. "He's a Doctor, absolute worst bedside manner you've ever seen. I think it's because every dude that needed a colonoscopy picked him to do it because they thought he was a girl." Mom laughed. I snorted.

The line seemed to move much faster as we chatted with Dr. Thomkins. Eventually we made it to third in line. I checked my watch, twenty minutes till close. I nodded. Sweet.

The flatscreen TV that had been playing some cooking show switched to an emergency news broadcast. "Reports are coming in that Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum approximately twenty minutes ag-" The chanoel went away in a wash of static. The cooking channel didn't come back on either.

I was barely able to catch the flare of an explosion out the window. A lime green explosion. "Where's the transmitter tower for that station." I asked.

"The other side of town, in the Cauldron." Our apartment was about half a mile from GCPD headquarters. Far away from the the explosion. I sighed with a bit of relief. My little siblings are safe.

"Excuse me." The bank manager had a megaphone. "I'm sorry everyone, but due to the emergency situation the bank will be closing immedi-"

A single shot rang out. The Manager looked down at his chest confused. His grey business suit darkened with blood.

He collapsed. People started screaming.

I pulled my mom and Dr. Thomkins down to a crouch just as a burst of automatic fire quieted everyone. I looked at the eight armed men who had just entered the bank. They wore leather jackets over hoodies, the hoods dyed a bright red and they all wore full face masks, also red.

"The Red Hood Gang." Thomkins whispered.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm just a humble bank robber," one of the men announced to the crowd. "I don't particularily care for murder, so as long as no one does anything stupid nobody else will die."

"These guys are smart. I think they wait for Joker to breaks out to distract Batman before robbing a place." Dr. Thompkins whispered.

"Okay everone. I'm only going to ask once. Everyone will form a line and put their phones in a bag my associate is holding. After that everyone will sit in a corner while we gather the bank's money. No one else has to die today." This line moved far faster than the line for the teller.

I calmly walked past the man, tossing my Galaxy S7 Edge into the bag. Mom followed close behind me, also tossing her phone in the beg, Dr Thompkins did to. The tellers were ushered into the line too.

"Boss! Someone tripped the silent alarm." One of the gang members shouted out. Rifles leveled at the tellers.

"Well. That is unfortunate." The leader spoke up. "Whoever pushed the button is responsible for five lives." The leader pointed at random people, including my mom.

His men pushed them against the wall then cleared out. The leader changed magazines in his rifle, a G36C some part of my mind coughed up despite the horror I was feeling, and brought it to his shoulder. Tauntingly sweeping the barrel across the five hostages, like he couldn't decide which end to start with.

Dr. Thomkins put her hand on my shoulder, and squeezed tight. I closed my eyes.

To hell with keeping it a secret.

My fingers bent into shapes that had been long practiced since before I had these powers. Ox-Rabbit-Snake, I opened my eyes. Everything froze, or it seemed to. It was like putting on glasses for the first time. Or the difference between 480p and 1080 Ultra HD. And everything was in slow motion. Everything except me.

Sharingan. I could see the red eyes in the reflection in a mirror eighty feet away, with perfect detail. The single comma like tomoe in each eye spun lazily around my pupil.

Lightning flared into existance with a screach.

I vanished, or it seemed like I did. In reality I moved fast enough the ordinary untrained human eye couldn't track. I stood next to the leader of the gang. My lightning encased hand cut down through the German made rifle like a warm knife through butter, right in front of the trigger but behind the magazine. The rifle was permanently disabled. My other hand simply curled into a fist and followed through. It smashed into the ballistic armor the bank robbor wore under his clothes. The ceramic plate shattered and the man flew twenty feet, and slid across the nice tile another ten feet before stopping. A few of his ribs might have broken.

One down, seven to go.

Three men had their rifles slung, hands digging in the drawer cash at the tellers' stations, anther two men had both rifles on the floor as they worked over a small computer connected by several wires into the wall just beside the vault, obviously trying to open the vault. The last two were still had their rifles down, but were starting to bring them up.

I raised the lightning wrapped hand, time to stack the deck even more in my favor. I flared the lighting as much as I could. "Chidori!" The bank went dark. My eyes adjusted instantly, I barely noticed the difference. My vision was perfectly fine in the dark. I took the opertunity to pull up my hood. Despite it being August, Gotham's nights were best weathered with a hoodie.

Two thirds of my chakra gone in a single move. Normally I could do a Chidori about five times before total, pass out exhaustion. Instead I overcharged it. The surge of lighting creating an EMP like effect. Wiping both cameras and the lights in a single move.

I vanished again, appearing behind the two who were still bringing their rifles up. I simply smashed their heads together. Chakra enhancement, and my own strength made it easy.

I had to take a breath. Moving that fast wasn't easy.

One of the computer experts had his rifles raised. I dashed over there, I was noticably slower. Instead of vanising and reappearing, I was simply blurring. A high kick landed in his masked face, he smacked into the wall. The other one swung his rifle like a club, I dropped into a spin. His shin broke with a sickening crack.

"Shoot the hostages!" The leader wheezed from his prone position on the floor. I hesitated.

The three robbers who had been gathering the drawer cash, raised rifles. There was more than forty people bunched up there! A single bullet could hit four or five people.

I vanished again, faster than I ever had before. I appeared in a crouch in front of the mass of hostages. In slow motion I saw the first trigger pull back, a flash, and in the flare of fire that came out the muzzle, I could see the bullet.

My fingers danced, Tiger-Rabbit-Boar-Dog then slammed into the ground, "Mud Wall!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. The Mud Wall was just about as tiring as a Chidori. I was certain Doton wasn't my nature affinity.

A solid yard of hardened Earth rose up infront of me. It reached a solid height of about eight feet and more than thirty foot long. More than enough to cover me and all the hostages.

I stayed crouched until the deafening barrage of automatic fire cut to a halt, there were three seperate clatters, close enough to almost be one solid sound. Empty magazines. I leapt. There was a four foot gap, between the top of the Mud Wall and the balcony overhead. More than enough space.

I had to flip to land feet first, but I landed feet first just in front of the middle shooter. He screamed, dropping the magazine he had just been about to slam into the G36C. I snatched his wrist still holding the gun, and squeezed. I didn't stop squeezing till I felt something pop. Then I shoulder checked him. He flew back into a wall.

I grabbed the man on the left and swung him like a baseball bat into the man on the right. They weren't getting up anytime soon.

The leader had gotten up, a revolver held in his hand. "Don't move freak." The large caliber pistol shakily pointed in my direction, and he was barely standing, his other hand cradling his ribs.

He fired, the bullet moved in slow motion.

A Chidori flared into existance in my left hand. It chirped once.

The bullet moved closer. The Chidori chirped again.

I charged forward, swung and continued towards the man.

I aimed to cut the bullet in half, the result however, was more like me disentigrating the bullet.

I cut his revolver in half, careful not to hit any bullets and potentially set them off. I've cut appart many things while practicing the Chidori, but I hadn't seen what it would do to a bullet.

The blazing Chidori paused in front of his throat. My hand shook.

I could kill him. Perhaps I should. He would've killed my mother.

Mom wouldn't like that though.

I'm better than him.

I pressed the Chidori to his chest, letting the electricity flow.

There was a kerzap, a smell of ozone and singed hair, and a yelp. He passed out.

I sighed. Fighting like that was tiring, and stressful. I jogged to the Mud Wall, and swiped my Chidori though it. The Mud Wall collapsed, and my Chidori sputtered and died like a mower that had run out of gas.

"Alright everybody, go home." I announced in a voice that seemed powerful. Or at least I hope it did, I was almost to tired to care.

The crowd swarmed past me, they were almost as scared of me as they were of the bank robbers. Something nasty wormed its way into my gut.

Doctor Thomkins stopped right by me and leaned in close, "I won't tell anyone." She had disappeared into the crowd by the time I had turned. I was thankful for that.

My mom came up next to me, "We're lucky that hero came in when he did." She told me. I wasn't sure if she hadn't recognized it as me, if she was pretending to have not noticed, or if she was refusing to believe it. That awful feeling in my stomach tripled.

"Yeah. Lucky."

NANANANANA

"Master Bruce, you can come home. The situation at the bank is resolved. GCPD have already taken custody of the Red Hood Gang."

"Explain." Batman barked. Resolved could be any number of things, all the hostages could be dead. Robin tensed beside him. He looked worried, but he had grasped that this wasn't the time to make a joke. Maybe he was still dealing with the horror of dealing with the Joker. Batman knew he was more brutal to the criminals he fought, and more caustic to his allies after dealing with the maniac. The Batmobile sped up, slaughtering the speed limit rather than just murdering it.

"It appears that while the robbery was taking a place, one of the civilians was a meta-human. An unknown meta-human." Alfred needed to work on his delivery. Batman was only growing more tense with each new tidbit of information.

Batman internally cursed, a rookie hero, especially one with powers could have gotten civilians killed. If there was a single death, even if it was an accident, Batman would bring the well intentioned person in. "Casualties?" Batman asked roughly. He noticed Robin tense.

"Zero amongst the civilians, sir. Eight would be bank robers in the hospital, the worst with a pair of broken ribs. No deaths. There seems to be a power outage at the bank and the adjoining buildings. The Justice League satalite data shows an energy reading very similar to an EMP." Batman eased up on the accelerator but continued to the bank. The meta-human was very lucky.

"The banks standard cameras were victims of the EMP, three of your cameras however managed to withstand the pulse. I have the footage ready for your review when you return to the cave." Batman frowned. Alfred could transmit the footage to the Batmobile, or even to the holo-projector on his gauntlet if his oldest friend was worried about his driving and wanted to wait for him to stop.

In Batman's personal ear comm. the butlers voice continued. "Might I remind you that tonight is a school night." Batman glanced at Robin. He knew the boy could go for days if required, but it wasn't required now. Batman checked the clock, it was approaching one in the moring.

Batman spun the Batmobile around, towards the cave. Towards home. Dick sighed in relief, and collapsed into his seat.

"Alfred, have the footage ready for review on my tablet, me and Dick will go over it during breakfast."

It was barely noticeable, but there was a slight edge of approval in Alfred's tone.

Bruce smiled.

NANANANANA

Bruce Wayne had been up since four. He had reviewed the footage ten times, gone over Lee Michael's file twenty times, and tore through Olivia Michael's (the meta's mother) file seven times. He had checked the files on the boys two siblings (Caleb [12] and Angela [10]) twice. Each. The vigilante crashed into the seat at the table. Even Alfred's best breakfast wasn't pulling him out of his mood.

It was just that the boy's powers were so, damn, familiar. He had gone through the files of every single meta-human he knew of (which was a lot) to check for similar powers, but he hadn't found a single match. Bruce just couldn't figure it out.

"Having trouble Master Bruce." The butler asked while placing a full plater infront of an almost asleep Dick Grayson. The boy blindly reached for a fork. He perked up immediatly when he got some food in his mouth. The boy started shoveling food into his mouth

"Lee's powers. There's something familiar about them. I can't figure out what it is." Bruce explained as he stabbed an egg with his fork.

The butler shrugged, "Perhas Master Richard will know something."

Bruce looked to Dick, the boy placed a heaping fork into his mouth and made a rapid grabbing motion with his free hand, it was a motion that could only be translated as 'gimme.' Bruce sighed, and slid the tablet to the acrobat.

Dick watched the video from the begining, about a minute before the gang had entered the bank. Bruce admired the boy's focus, Dick Grayson was motivated. Bruce had the video memorized down to the second, so he immediatly caught on to when the Lee's hand exploaded with electricity, Dick was in full Robin mode. Dick paused the video, rewound it, and zoomed in. He patiently waited for the image to enhance.

The boy choked, coughed and spit. Half chewed egg hit the table, and Dick coughed again. Bruce was on his feet about to help the boy when Dick shook his head. He sucked in air and tapped the screen a few times. "Sharingan. Chidori." Dick rasped, and then coughed some more. "Naruto." Dick slid the tablet back to Bruce.

Bruce recognized Naruto as an anime. One that Dick didn't watch very much. He looked down towards the screen, it was zoomed up on Lee's face. Dick had looped the video and had slowed it down. Lee closed his eyes, blue Bruce absently noticed, and then opened them. The eyes were a glowing red, with a comma drifting around the pupil.

Dick regained his breath. "Some Naruto weeb got superpowers." He stated it like it was a crime equal to causing the apocalypse.

Alfred started to clean up the bits of egg. His shoulders shaking in repressed laughter, "I thought Master Richard would recognize it."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the twelve hours of sleep I got, I still felt like crap. It was chakra exhaustion. I've experienced it quite a few times, it never got any better. That final Chidori was murder. Thankfully it was still summer break for the school I went too, if I had to go to school today...well it'd be awful.

I made a note to continue building up my chakra reserves. To continue exercising, and to watch more Naruto. I knew six Ninjutsu and only three Genjutsu in two years of work. Of course, I had mastered those Justu, but it wasn't enough. I picked up a cheap throwing star off my nightstand, I had a dozen of them. Idlely checking the sharpness of the four pointed star, I forced myself to sit up.

If I didn't use any chakra today, I should hopefully be mostly fine by tomorrow.

I felt a bit of envy for Naruto's chakra reserves and regeneration levels. Unfortunately, I wasn't a Uzumaki, or a Jinchuriki.

I forced myself to drop the negativity. "Mom, have you made breakfast?" I asked. I smelled something good. Which was weird, because mom should be at work, and uh, she's not the best cook. I channeled a smidge of chakra to my ears, boosting my hearing fourfold.

I heard talking, including a voice I didn't recognize. I checked my chakra reserves, enough for a fireball or two plus some enhancement. I cautiously entered the small kitchen. I saw my whole family, plus a tall, well built man in a suit. "Ah Lee. Right?" The man looked at me. Mom did too, eyes wide. I was just in sweatpants. Everone else had nice clothes on.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Lee." I was a little confused how this guy knew my name. He looked so familiar. This was a problem even a Sharingan wouldn't help.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. The CEO of Wayne Enterprises." Holy-hell-in-a-handbasket, no wonder mom looked freaked out. I'm a little freaked out. "I heard you were at the Gotham National last night. I wanted to check on my newest employee." Bruce smiled, "So I brought a little bit of breakfast, do you drink coffee?"

I blinked, "Of course, who doesn't." I answered. He handed me a large Starbucks cup. Then the billionaire turned back to my mom.

"As I was saying. We have this new accupuncture expert says he's an expert at restoring ones chakra levels-

I choked while drinking the coffee. Everyone turned towards me, I scrambled for something to say. "Coffee. Hot." I was silent for a moment. "Very good insulation on the cups." I died a little. I thought Uchiha were supposed to be innately cool, unless you were Obito. Or a young Madara.

Mr. Wayne looked at me funny, then went back to talking. "We have a new accupuncturist that says he's a master at restoring chakra levels. You've been through the tour? He's on floor thirty-seven. The floor with all the relaxation stations. I encourage all my employees to spend some time there."

I ingnored Mr. Wayne as much as I could. It was mostly work stuff, him assuring mom that her taking today off wouldn't affect her in any way. I ate a bit of the box of doughnuts he brought, before politely excusing myself. That was one place I was happy to avoid. Rich people were always best avoided. I mean, look at Lex Luthor.

Finally, Wayne left. Mom took the opportunity to go shopping. I ensured Caleb, and Angela were busy. Busy so they wouldn't notice me using the Sharingan to scan the house. I couldn't find anything, but I only had a level one Sharingan. So it is possible I missed something.

"What are you looking for now?" Angela asked.

Thankfully I had a better excuse this time, "I lost my pen." I told her as the Sharingan faded away before I looked at her. She didn't watch Naruto, but I didn't want her to see my eyes glowing red. Either she would find out I had super powers, or she'd thinnk I was possessed by a demon.

She snorted, the little brat. "This is why no one trusts you with anything. You're always losing stuff."

I gave her a fake glare, "This is important, it's my favorite pen." I didn't lose stuff all the time.

"If it's your favorite, then why'd ya lose it? Huh?"

Why was my sister so mean? What did I do to deserve this?

NANANANANA

* * *

Dick Grayson bounced through the Batcave, "So when are we gonna talk to The Weeb?" Fresh out of school, and ready to fight badguys; that was how Dick felt right now.

Bruce Wayne almost smiled, " I already talked to him."

"What?!"

"Bruce Wayne visited his new employee after she was in a bank robery." The older vigilante elaborated, "Lee seems to be an ordinary teenager, though he was really suspicious of me."

"Well he's not used to rich famous people, besides, most really rich people turn out to be supervillains." Dick thought outloud, "So what are we going to do with him?"

"Tonight, Batman will talk to him. We'll see what happens after that."

NANANANANA

* * *

Gotham at night was beautiful, but you couldn't see the stars. That was something I was already starting to miss. The roof was getting a little chilly. Batman better hurry. I sent out another pulse of chakra. It was almost like an active RADAR system. Only people with chakra could feel the pulses, but it detected everything.

There was still nothing. I would give Batman another hour before-

"Nice night." It was a rough voice. I didn't jump or scream like a girl so...yay.

I turned, lettting my freaky eyes do their thing. He really did dress like a bat. I deactivated the Sharingan after just a moment. If this did turn into a fight, I could reactivate them in a heartbeat.

"I figured you'd show up." I told him, "Cops are protective of their beats." I shrugged. "Did I not make the EMP strong enough for the cameras?"

"My cameras are a little tougher than the banks." Batman moved closer, his voice got deeper. "You didn't kill Stuart. Why?"

I turned to the stars, or rather the lack of. "A little bit of you, but mostly, my mom. I couldn't just kill someone. Even if she had been killed..." I broke off.

"You have powers, why don't you use them?" A voice asked. "They're Naruto powers, but that was still incredible what you did." A smaller voice asked. It had to be Robin. Sure enough a kid stepped into the light.

"You saw the fight?" I asked. The boy wonder nodded, "I messed up, if I had been out of chakra people would've died. If I would have been slow, people would've died." I turned to him, letting my Sharingan spin up. "These eyes are powerful, but they're still useless if I can't use them right. It's not that I don't want to be a hero, it's that I need to be much better if I'm going to fight crime."

In the distance a building exploded. Again? Already? What is wrong with this city? At least it was better than Metropolis, Superman was always throwing people through buildings, and he was the good guy!

"Firefly." Batman growled. "Robin, see if there's anyone still in the building. Lee, if you want to be a hero, follow Robin." Batman fired off a grapple and shot off into the city.

Robin smiled impishly, "Put these over your eyes." He tossed me a domino mask. I barely had the time to press it to my face before Robin shot off. I scrambled to follow.

Robin had a grapple gun that was way overpowered. The momentum shot him another thirty feet into the air, to catch air with his cape. He flipped, spun, twisted and twirled, but it didn't seem like showing off. Every chaotic movement seemed to make him go faster. He seemed to fly.

Tree walking, or wall walking I guess, was no substitute for the grapple. Being able to jump forty or fifty feet was much better. I kept up, but barely.

My breathing was a little elevated. I tried to conserve chakra, but I still didn't have very much, a single Chidori's worth at most.

I skid to a stop right behind Robin, he had me beat by a second or two. I peered at the flames, but even with the Sharingan, I couldn't see much. "Fire's too hot." I told him "I can't see anything."

Robin visciously poked at a guantlet holo-computer, "I can't get anything with thermal, and the building is too shaky to use sonar." He told me. "I can't get the Batwing overhead to do a RADAR scan either."

The building was only a block away from the docks and I did have two Suiton Jutsu. "I can put some water on it. Give me a minute." I leapt Towards the water, bounding off two buildings before landing roughly feet first on the water.

Walking on water was an odd feeling, it was like walking on jello. Robin landed on a pier a few feet from me. "Catch me if I start to pass out." I called out to him. The water dragon had forty-four signs, and it wasn't one I had practiced a whole lot. Sure water jutsu were awesome, but water actually had to be nearby unless you had some sort of ultra high water affinity.

It took me six seconds to perform all 44 signs, it was a lifetime in combat. I finished the last sign and held bird1. Here it was minutes faster than the fire trucks. "Suiton-Water Dragon Bullet!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Robin was just about to open his mouth when a pillar of water as big around as a truck exploded from the surface, and darted towards the raging inferno. It made it halfway there when a fire truck pulled around the corner, they must have been suprised. The truck slammed on its brake and slid under the Water Dragon.

The Dragon roared as it dove through a window above the flames and then started snaking its way down, around, and through the building. The fire started dying with a hiss. A hiss heard a block away. The raging inferno the building had been before quieted down to barely even a fire.

I cut the flow of chakra to the jutsu, and sagged. I barely made it the few feet to Robin and dry land. "That was impressive. Even for Naruto." He quipped.

"People, check for people." I shoved him towards the building. Somewhere during the jutsu I had deactivated the Sharingan, to save on chakra. I was really feeling the drain, I wanted to sleep for a week.

Robin frowned at me but nodded. I heard his grapple fire, and his cape flapped, and he was gone.

I stumbled forward, someone caught me. "Easy there tiger." I shook my head. "Nope I'm real, not a hallucination. Though I am flattered you thought so."

"Catwoman?" I asked. Whoever it was, the voice was definitely female. So was the body.

"That's me." She sat me against a building. "Master thief, beautiful woman, saver of superheros."

"Oh, cool. My sister thinks you're the best, even better than Wonderwoman." I told her. Another thing about chakra exhaustion I hated, I lost control over my mouth.

"Mhm," She grinned, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. Catwoman was beautiful. Like causing brain reboots or anime like nosebleeds kind of beautiful. "I know some of the people you saved, they're dear freinds, thank you. I won't steal your wallet for rescuing you. This time."

She kissed me on the cheek and vanished.

I sighed. I felt like that was going to bite me in the ass sooner or later.

"Looks like someone's a hit with the ladies." Robin grinned. "Well, you saved thirty people, and got the girl. I'd say you have a good start on the superhero business." It was definitely sooner.

"Robin. If I could stand, I'd probably Chidori you." The Boy Wonder cackled.

I was so going to use him as a Genjutsu training dummy.

NANANANANA

* * *

It was four days after the fire when I saw a dark shadow on the rooftop outside my window. For a moment, the clouds parted and a tall bat eared man was silouetted against the moon. I blinked and it was gone.

It was late, and no one was up. No one except me. I slid my window open, and walked up to my roof. The tree walking exercise wasn't just a good chakra control exercise, it was infinetly useful. Batman and Robine were already there. Robin was grinning.

Batman spoke, "I can teach you how to fight criminals without endangering the people around you. I can train you to make the best of your abilities."

I looked up at him. "When can we start?"

NANANANANA

* * *

The training was brutal. First it started with a review of my physical conditioning, without chakra. I had thought I was strong, turns out I wasn't as good as I thought I was. I had been too dependant on chakra.

"You can run out of chakra, so you must be proficient without it." Batman told me as I did a fourteenth pull up. My arms shook with effort and exhaustion.

Lessons on combat were rare compared to the amount of other things I had to learn. Forensics, engineering, tactics, first aid, languages, history, and I had to learn about the people I would be fighting. He didn't let me use my Sharingan to immediately learn everything either. It was all taught the old way, brainpower and studying. Immagine doing flash cards while fighitng two ninjas at once, just after having run a marathon. It was baisically that. For hours.

"You must be able to act and learn without your abilities." He sat a stack of files a foot high, all were cases from around the city. I had to write out reports detailing them, not just the information on the files; but I had to use what I learned to follow the case further.

I had to adapt to a different way of thinking.

"You have to find reasoning behind every little detail, and guessing gets people killed." He barked as I finished a batarang drill.

I had to learn dozens of different skills.

"You can silence yourself with chakra, but if you learn how to do so without chakra you'll have that much more." He commented as I did another sit-up, punishment for being to loud.

Every day I worked myself to the bone, and then worked some more. Even Caleb noticed that I was gone far more often than I was, and he never pulled his face up from his phone. I had to convice Batman to give me money so I could fake having a summer job. Though Robin told me Batman was happy I went to such lengths to conceal my secret identity.

I ducked a lightning fast punch, fighting without the Sharingan was as difficult as it was painful. A kick I hadn't even seen hit me in the jaw laying me flat. "Again." I rose into fighting position silently, I had quickly learned that even a groan was seen as complaining. Complaining just made it worse by a factor of ten.

I wondered when I would be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Brief AN: Today was supposed to be an update for TROP, but I haven't finished Chap 3 for it yet. So as an apology I'm updating the story less people seem to view (dodges thrown tomatoes). So thousand apologies, and if there's spelling mistakes...well its my little brothers fault cause he's the one who read it. So enjoy!

* * *

August passed to June passed to July and almost to September.

"Again." Batman barked.

I heard Robin twirl an escrima stick. He twisted a foot.

In a rush of air he leapt at me, with a painful smack a stick slapped into my forearm, it would've hit me in the face. I ducked the other stick, and retaliated with a high kick. He flipped high into the air. I smirked, and snatched a corner of his cape.

There was a yelp and Robin landed on his face.

"Good, you can take the blindfold off." Batman was a rough teacher, his lessons were often painful, and they twisted in on each other. It was like Jedi training, what you thought you were being tested on wasn't what you were tested on.

I could finally see, the old bandana was drenched in sweat. I relished the opportunity to take it off. Batman demanded I be able to equal Robin blind, and without chakra at everything. It was a solid requirement that made sense, especially since I had a freaking Sharingan. It was still a pain in the ass.

"Your uniform came in." Robin announced. He was wearing light armor, and had a utility belt; and all the painful goodies that came with it. I was in a T-shirt and sweatpants, with all the bruises, abraisions, scrapes, and cuts that came with it.

"I'm pretty sure it was done a week or so after you and I designed it. I think I had to earn it." Robin smirked at me, like he would never tell.

"Put it on, then you get to face me in the ring. If you do good enough, I might let you patrol with us." Batman growled. He was honestly happy with my performance.

Robin tossed me a duffle. I rushed to the changing room. It was alot like Batman's lighter armor. The bracers weren't bladed, the utility belt was black, it had a hood instead of a cowl, and there wasn't a cape. Other than that it was a lot like Batman's gear. Each thigh held a Naruto style kunai pouch, and it had a Kakashi style face mask. Unfortuneately, Batman said no to the sword.

It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

"So what's the rules on our fight boss?" I asked.

There was no answer.

It was one of those fights, excellent. There was a few things I wanted to try.

NANANANANA

Robin rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Lee learned fast, a combination Sharingan memorization abilities and a genuine almost genius intelect. Even without chakra, Robin didn't want to fight him in a real fight. With chakra, some of the things worried him. Now it was time for the ultimate test.

"So what's the rules on our fight boss?" Lee asked. A fully uniformed Lee walked out of the changing room looking confused, his hood and facemask were down.

"Boss?" He called out louder, scratching his head.

Robin groaned in disappointment. Fail.

Batman rose out of the shadows behind Lee, silent and near invisible. An arm wrapped around Lee's neck. Robin knew from expierience that it was extremely difficult to break out of Batman's hold.

"Better luck next time," Robing told the stuggling Lee. He was so close too.

Lee poofed into smoke.

Robin blinked, "Batman it's a clone!"

Batman had watched enough Naruto to prepare. He wasn't dumb either, he fired the his grapple remarkably quickly. Batman rose ten feet off the training floor before falling back to earth with a roll. A batarang slamed into the ground next to Robin's foot. The same one that had cut Batman's line. The Boy Wonder gulped. There was no way that was an accident.

Robin watched as Batman and Lee engaged in a viscious hand to hand battle. Lee used his enhanced speed and strength to keep a continuous onslaught going. The Sharingan was devastating, no counter move Batman made was a suprise to Lee. Robin thought Batman might lose, until Batman exploded a glue grenade into Lee's face. The glob of material covered the noobs whole head. Robin was about to laugh when he felt several pairs of hands grab him. and quickly tie him up before he could even struggle. When had Lee learned to use the Shadow Clone technique so effectively?

Lee's voice came from several spots around the room, "A tie?" Batman looked towards Robin, only to see him tied up.

"No, you lose. When the prime goes unconcious, all the clones disapear."

There was a single poof, and then Lee lifted a thumb. Batman kneeled down, towards Lee. Helping him pull the sludge off his face. Lee sucked air.

Batman's voice was level, "The material lets air pass through it."

"It tastes awful," Lee explained. He spat a few times after pulling down his face mask.

Robin felt several people untie him. It was weird to know they were all copies of Lee.

"How many clones can you make?" Robin asked. "There had to be at least five."

Lee smiled, "I can make up to ten shadow clones, but it doesn't give them enough chakra to really do much. I don't make more than five or six if I can help it. I can make a swarm of illusionary clones though. I'm kinda disappointed, I had hoped we'd do this outside. I just figured out Mud Clone, and I wanted someone to get stuck in it. I'm still working on the Lightning Clone."

"Can't you just watch some Naruto on YouTube and get the Jutsu?" Robin asked

"I wish!" Lee seemed to finally get the taste out of his mouth. "I have to watch the Japanese version, without subtitles. For some reason that's the only way I can copy Jutsu, and I have to see the Hand Seals. Kakashi does the Lightning Clone sealessly."

Robin tuned out the grumbling about sealess jutsu. Batman seemed to be pondering the final descision. Or maybe he was trying not to laugh.

"You pass." Batman spoke. "You'll join us for tonight's patrol, and I'll add you and Batgirl to the patrol roster."

Lee twitched. "There's actually a Batgirl? I thought it was Robin crossdressing." Robin squawked in indignation, but Lee continued, "I mean, he used to wear panties as a part of his old uniform. So it wouldn't be too far of a stretch."

Robin leaped into a tackle with a screach like battlecry. Lee made a single handsign and with a poof of chakra, a chair appeared where he'd been standing. Robin landed in the office chair and it rolled with his momentum, the Boy Wonder hurling threats and curses the whole time.

In the confusion, neither boy noticed Batman smiling.

NANANANANA

Batman and Robin were the Dynamic Duo. Their teamwork was on point, not even my two tomoed Sharingan could find a flaw I could exploit without the boost of chakra. They moved so much faster than the punks they were fighting, it looked like the car thieves we staying still. I was relying on pure muscle right now, well muscle and my dojutsu. Still I wasn't as quick or as smooth as them.

I caught as wrist, twisting the joint. The switchblade clattered to the pavement, I planted his face right next to it. I paused to cuff the would be thief to a nearby street light. Robin and Batman were already done, we all grappled to a nearby roof. A girl in Batman themed armor, cape, and cowl was already up there. She was a bit shorter than me, taller than Robin. I could see red hair come out from behind her cowl.

"This the rook?" She asked, "Wait, does he have Sharingan contacts? Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're wearing a mask that blocks your eyes." Robin pointed out. I held in a snort.

"They're not contacts." Batman told her. "Going forward he's your partner. You've got the lead."

Batgirl smiled, crossing her arms. "Hear that? I'm the boss. Got a problem with that?" Her tone turned dangerous towards the end.

"No problem, you have seniority. Happy to follow your lead." I told her, pulling out a Kakashi eye smile. She looked a little stunned, like I would be offened by being bossed around by a girl. She noticed Batman narrow his eyes. She seemed to shrink in her cape.

"You two finish this patrol, Robin and I will investigate a murder at the docks." Batman ordered, I heard the batmobile speed around the corner. The Dynamic Duo jumped off the roof, not five seconds later the rocket powered car dashed off.

"Sorry. First time me and Robin teamed up, he said he wouldn't let a girl boss him around." Batgirl explained.

"S'alright. C'mon, city won't save itself." I told her with a shrug.

Batgirl nodded, and grappled upwards. I didn't bother with the fancy tech, I just jumped. Batgirl only hesitated a second when she saw it. It didn't take long for us to find trouble. This was Gotham after all.

The police were attempting to chace a car, three patrol cars chasing an upgraded import. The import spewed automatic fire if the police got to close. "Can you Rasengan the engine or something?" She asked. I saw two seperate muzzle flashes in the rear window.

"There's two gunners, I'd suffer a case of lead poisoning." I did have one idea. "I do have a nice earth jutsu that could work."

I pushed harder, Batgirl speeding up behind me. I landed far infront of the car, but close enough to be easily seen. Batgirl landed right behind me. The car accelerated to raming speed. I could see all frour people inside brace.

"Stoping it with your body. Why didn't I think of that?"

The car got closer.

"You want to let me in on the plan?" She nagged

"Friction." I told her in an even tone

"I don't think two bodies will generate that much friction." She told me dryly.

I ignored her, letting my hands dance. "Mud Ramp." I waited for that opportune moment. The car reached fifty feet from impact. I pressed my hands into the street. A ramp forty feet long and twelve feet tall appeared in front of us. It was just a few inches shy of the inside of the tires. Metal screamed, the underside of the car throwing sparks. The front wheels spun freely and the engine screamed, but the tires wouldn't get traction on air.

Momentum carried them up the ramp, the car skidded to a halt. The engine poked over our heads, but the rest of the car remained firmly in place on the ramp.

"Will a Chidori do? Or does it have to be a Rasengan?" I asked.

I let a blue spinning orb of chakra appear in my hand, it wasn't as well defined as the complete version. I wasn't capable of making an actual Rasengan, I hadn't bought enough balloons to practice the last step. My Almost Rasengan was like Naruto's without a shadow clone assist.

I jumped up slamming the incomplete jutsu into the car's aftermarket transmission. It bored halfway through the spinning hunk of metal before collapsing. I fell to the ground, letting my knees take the impact. "Back up a bit." I told Batgirl, I backed away as well. It took a single hand seal to cancel the Mud Ramp. The import slamed into the ground hard, airbags deployed. After a moment the two assault rifles were thrown out the broken windows. A thin line in the asphalt was the only evidence of the jutsu.

"Ahh, friction." Batgirl had a humorous tone. "Sometimes I love physics."

Police cars skidded to a stop. I heard doors open and close, then clicks of safeties disengaging. "Stop right there Batgirl! And you too...new guy!" I heard Batgirl groan.

"Detective Bulluck." She whispered. "He hates vigilantes. We need to get out of here quick." She grappled upwards. I was quick to do the same. We landed on an abandoned hotel, Batgirl with a fancy frontflip. The hotel was the patrol route's halfway point, a resting spot. I was sure there was a way to get refils on equipment and access to emergency medical gear somewhere on the roof.

"So you actually have a Sharingan?" She asked. "And chakra?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Batgirl took a breath, and I braced for the oncoming storm of questions. "What Ninjutsu do you know? Can you walk on walls? Can you do the Tsunade punch? Can you do Genjutsu? Can you put me in one?" She got closer with each question, ending up right in my face. She stared directly into my eyes, active Sharingan eyes. Eyes that Robin flinched from, and Batman never looked into. I was glad for the face mask, I felt my cheeks heat up. I backed away quickly. She darted forward twice as fast.

"I've never put anyone into a Genjutsu, they're dangerous." I told her. "I'm not sure people can break out on their own." She followed me as I continued to back away, "Most of them are basically torture anyway. You don't want to see them."

She grabbed me by the collar, pulling me close. "I'm only going to say this once. Put me in a Genjutsu, or I'll kick your ass. Fancy eye powers or not."

"You're not going to stop until I put you in a Genjutsu are you?" I asked.

"Nope, and I know how to beat Sharingan powers. I've seen every episode twice, so I will totally kick your ass." Batgirl was just an eternal headache.

"Fine, but no complaining about mental trauma."

I let chakra flow towards my eyes. I could see the slight blue glow of chakra flowing through her, not nearly a tenth as much as me but far more than a civilian. The technique entered her eyes and flowed through her body, leaving slight distortions in her chakra. The Genjustu looked like tiny fibers, of brighter blue light as they swirled through her chakra pathways.

It was the only illusion I knew that didn't cause mental trauma of some sort. It was a a nice lake, surounded by woods. Fresh air, the perfect breeze, and just the right amount of sun. Like the best vacation ever. The most insidious part of the Genjutsu was the overwhelming sense of peace it created. Like one could stay there forever. It was baisically the opposite of the Hell Viewing Jutsu. I saw as Batgirl relaxed, like every stress in the world disappeared.

I counted to five, before I placed a hand on her shoulder. With the smallest bit of chakra I could manage, I tapped her chakra network. Bringing her out of the illusion gently as possible.

She blinked a few times, before snapping back to the real world. "Oh."

"Oh?" I asked.

"It felt so peaceful there. I...I uh...I didn't want to leave." She looked back into my eyes. "You could have killed me twenty different ways while I was under, or discovered my secret identity or something huh."

I let my Sharingan fade. I swallowed, I felt really uncomfortable. "They're dangerous." I repeated, "Let's finish the patrol."


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up for school!" Mom barged into the room shouting. "You got that scholarship, so you're going to make the best of it!"

Yay. Three days ago, I found out that my old school councilor had forwarded my ACT scores to all the schools in the area. Including one Gotham Prepitory Academy, the fancy-est school in the area. I had took the test in the second semester of Eighth grade year. I got a 29. If mom hadn't payed sixty dollars for it, I would've just marked random answers.

Gotham Academy slapped me with a scholarship and mom was happy to slam me into a school full of rich snobs. I couldn't tell her I didn't want to go. She was crying happy tears. Who could ruin their mom's happy tears? I may be able to blast lightning, beat up supervillains, and shoot fire out my mouth, but ruin my mom's good mood was not a superpower I had.

So my summer vacation ends two weeks earlier than everyone else's and I get a fancy new uniform. Unfortunately it wasn't as cool as the one I got from Batman.

I debated the idea of puling an Itachi, and sending a Shadow Clone in my place. I shook my head, Batman would find out and he would get angry. Even if the clone wasn't popped, he would know. Somehow.

I moved sluggishly through my morning routine and pulled on the uniform.

"Mom, can you help me with the tie?" I asked lamely. No I couldn't tie a tie, I was a country bumkin from Oklahoma. School uniforms were to be mocked, and avoided like the plauge. My version of dress nice was a button up shirt. The almost suit like school uniform were far outside my confort zone.

Mom's hands quickly moved through the knot and started choking me. "Do you want me to drop you off?" Mom asked. "I know you said you'd take a train last night, but I really think I should drop you off. Gotham isn't as safe as Oklahoma, and its your first time going there."

Okay. Social suicide or unhappy mom?

"Sure ma, you can drop me off."

NANANANANA

* * *

It was an old school, or at least the buildings were old. I could see brand new AC units outside. There were several people walking up the main entrance. Several had cars dropping them off, fancy cars. Very few walked up to the school.

It was a crowd of mostly rich people, politically connected people, and very few not rich people. This was going to be great.

Mom pulled up to the curb, "Make it count Lee." She ordered with a smile. "Now get out of my car. I have to get to work." She pulled me into hug before shoving me at the door.

Mom slowly drove off, waving till she was out of sight. I gave a subtle wave back.

I slowly moved up the entrance steps, I tried to look as unassuming possible. I could do the same thing with a subtle genjutsu, but sometimes doing things the hard way was better. A lesson I had learned from Batman.

A cop siren pulsed for an instant. I couldn't help but turn to look. A police cruiser was flashing it's lights.

"Dad!" A red head yelped. She looked horrified. A couple of kids laughed at her.

"Barbra, your father loves you!" A voice came over the police cruisers PA system.

Barbra dashed inside, ducking her head down. I smiled, it was a parent's job to embarass their kids. I was happy my mom didn't have a loud speaker. She would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

NANANANANA

* * *

I landed on the roof, and stowed the grapnel back in my belt. I was just over a minute late, "Sorry, I had to leave a shadow clone to talk to mom. New school, had to tell her about it."

I looked up, Batman was the only one there. "Where's Batgirl and Robin?"

"I told them to take the night off." Batman said simply, "There's something more dangerous on the streets tonight, I don't want them out here. I don't want you on the streets tonight either."

"Do I at least get to know about what's wrong?" I asked, I hadn't trained for months to be benched without knowing why. Batman didn't answer, instead he handed me what looked suspiciously like a super phone. It was black, and armored. It seemed like it was designed to take a beating and still work. There was a bat-symbol etched into the back.

"You'll be told about it later. Get out of uniform and go back to your family." There was no wiggle room in his orders. It had to be serious, either that or the rumors about Batman and Catwoman were true. I'd ask Batgirl next time I saw her.

I slipped the Batphone into my belt. "Fine. I don't like it, but you're the boss." Batman nodded, and grapneled off.

The man wasn't big on words.

Go home and get a full nights sleep, that was something I could do. Maybe I could even do that homework I was going to make a clone do. Homework on the first day of school, it really was a nightmare of a school. Thank god for shadow clones. Though I was worried that Batman would start making me do the work of several men.

I dove off the roof, grapneling about halfway down. I kicked my legs to make the swing faster. No normal human arm could take the strain I was putting on it. Chakra was awesome. I let the grapnel release, and flew. Robin could make flying through the city look like art, but not even he could travel through the city as fast as I could.

I twirled midair feet sticking to brick with a trickle of chakra, I took three steps and jumped. Firing the grapnel. I started another swing. There was nothing like it.

Witing a few minutes I was just over a block from home. With the Sharingan I could see my Shadow Clone playing Uno with my family.

My belt started vibrating. "The hell?"

I reached into my belt, the Batphone was buzzing. I tapped the screen, an old man in a suit was on the screen.

"Uh, hi. Who're you?" I asked.

"Ah, Mister Michaels. I was hoping I could reach you." He was British. Like fancy British. "Master Bruce has been captured. You're the closest to his transponder."

I blinked. The only Bruce I knew that had the money to pull this off was Bruce Wayne. Batman was Bruce Wayne? Wow, I totally judged him wrong. "Batman told me to go home, that there was something dangerous out there. What's the problem?"

I tapped at the screen, trying to turn it to map mode. "The League of Assassins. An ancient order of killers lead by an immortal sociopath. Batman has faced them before."

Hmm, I was only mildly surprised. I wondered if they were more like ninja or knights.

"Okay, give me his location. See if you can contact Batgirl and Robin." The Batphone projected a holographic map of the city. That was cool. A blinking red dot was pulsing in a nine story building on Founders Island." I mentally looked at the distance. "It'll take about five minutes to get close. Can you get the blueprints by the time I get there?"

"I believe so Mister Michaels, the phone has an ear piece. I'll stay in contact." At his words a small squishy circle popped out of the bottom of the phone. I pressed it into my ear. It was like the squishy ear plugs at a shooting range.

I ran, grapneled, and jumped as fast as I could. Boss was in trouble. I'm sure my Sharingan was blazing, Robin told me they got brighter during a fight. I landed on a building across the street from the building Batman's signal was coming from.

I pressed a finger to my ear, I hoped that was how it was actually activated. I could see actual real life ninja patroling the building. They were diffcult to spot, even with a Sharingan. "British guy. Do you have the blueprints?" I asked, "I'd really prefer not to bust through a window."

"Yes Mister Michaels. There's three entrances on the ground floor, one on the roof, and one through the sewers." Brittish guy sounded busy. Like he was talking with someone else. "Batgirl and Robin are less than five minutes from the building."

"I'm probably not going to sneak up on ninjas am I." I mused aloud. "I'm not as quiet as Batman. Tell Batgirl and Robin to come up through the sewers. I'll distract the ninja. Does that tracker say which floor Batman's on?"

"The sixth floor Mister Michaels. Please tell me you realize it's a trap."

"Of course. So I'll spring the trap to set one of my own." Anakin Skywalker style planning. Who would expect that?

I set off the grapnel and slammed into the twenty year old glass boots first. I landed in the fourth floor, four ninja looked startled. I didn't have my Sharingan active, but I let a tad of chakra boost my reflexes. I caught the first ninja's wrist, a short blade in his hand. I twisted the knife out of his hands and threw it at ninja number Two's knee, while shoulder checking ninja One. Two jumped, slowing down but dodging the knife. Three and Four drew swords, they actually had Ninjato blades. I was totally gonna take one, or five.

I drew a kunai, Batman didn't accept killing, but a little blood loss never hurt anyone. Plus it was easier to deflect blades with a blade. Sparks exploded off my kunai as I deflected Three's sword, and doged a slash from Four. I saw One leap up, sword drawn. I jumped back, drawing a second kunai. Without the Sharingan and overt chakra this would be difficult.

All four ninja had drawn swords, I could hear more coming up the stairs. I dashed forward, knocked Two's sword to the side, and hurled the two kunai. Three and One's left feet were both nailed to the ground. I added a touch more chakra, moving just past peak human. I grabbed Two's sword, by the blade, and the hilt and twisted. I caught the falling sword, immediatly turning it into a slash. One dropped, hamstringed. I slammed the hilt into his head. I karate chopped Two in the neck, he gagged falling back. I grabbed One's sword.

 _'Man, I could have done a_ "Dynamic Entry _!"'_

That was the first noise I had heard from any of them, even after two were stabbed through the foot.

Three stabbed forward, I deflected with one blade and bashed him with the hilt of the other. Swords were great, why did they go out of style? Two more ninja moved into the room, while there were swords sheathed on their backs right next to a quiver stocked with arrows. Both had bows with arrows nocked, and fully drawn.

I dashed forward, switching my swords to a reverse grip. I vaulted over four, using him to catch extra air. Both archers fired, but I twisted, causing both arrows to miss. I landed between the two archers striking out with kicks. I deflected Four's sword, and leapt back. I'd barely landed when I felt cold steel on the back of my neck.

"My father wishes to speak with you." It was a woman's voice.

"Should I know who that is?" I asked while dropping the swords. This plan of my was working perfectly. Supprisingly that wasn't sarcasm.

"He is Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head." She changed positions of the sword, using it to push me in a different direction. "Bind his hands." She ordered. One of the still standing ninja complied, wrapping my wrists with a thin but strong wire. That wire was interesting, I was definately going to take some of that too.

The League didn't seem to know about my ninjutsu skills, my hands were more than free enough too make hand seals. A ninja pulled my hood back, but left my face mask on. I was thankful for that.

They brought me upstairs, I saw Batman chained to a wall. "I thought I told you to take the night off."

I shrugged, "I heard about some overtime."

Batman had seen all of my Jutsu performed many times, he immediately noticed me perform the Tiger sign, he nodded. Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger. The classic and versatile fire jutsu: Fireball Jutsu

The world flashed into perfect clarity. A perfect clarity in slow motion. I shot a streaming blaze of fire around me, creating space. The fire looked dangerous, but it was a trick I had perfected. The fire was dispersed so it wouldn't create any more than a second-degree burn. It saved on chakra and lives.

Ox-Rabbit-Snake, a Chidori sceamed into life. I sliced the wire in half, shoving part of it in my belt. The ninja hesitated, I jumped forward slicing Batman free. The ninja charged, I wished I could figure out Sasuke's Chidori Stream. A paralyzing swath of lightning would be very useful. A ninja cut downward at me, I cut his blade in half and slammed an elbow into his face.

Another ninja made an instant of eye contact, he froze in place. Dropped into an genjutsu so fast he didn't know what happened. I picked his sword out of his hand. Using the blade I started picking the ninja apart with inhuman prescision, occasionally dropping them into a genjutsu. Batman matched me ninja for ninja, within moments a dozen shinobi crowded the floor. A real tripping hazard. With another seven people using swords, I had copied alot of sword moves.

"Enough." The voice was pure authority.

Everything stopped. Ninja halted mid swing. Even Batman stopped. I flicked my sword into a loop, just to be contrary.

"I wanted to see the measure of your newest protoge." He was tall, wore a cape, and had a dragon hilted sword on his waist. "He seems daring."

"He's a work in progress." Batman said gruffly.

 _'Wow, I know I'm green, but ouch. That kind of hurt.'_

"Now that I've seen him, I'll be off. Talia, say your goodbyes." Ra's ordered.

Talia, the woman who claimed to be the daughter of Ra's, moved to talk to Batman. She froze mid-stride. Batgirl and Robin dropped from the ceiling in flanking posistions around Ra's and his daughter. "Leaving so soon?" Robin asked, both escrima sticks raised for a fight

Batgirl twirled a bo staff. How did that fit on her belt? I knew Robin's sticks collapsed but that was more than four times the length of one of his sticks. "We wouldn't want to miss the chance to say hello."

Ra's cocked his head, and pulled a metal cylinder out of his robes. There was a red button on top, a detonator. He pressed the button. "I thought there might be trouble. Either you fight me, or disarm the four bombs I just activated." He threw four knives, each with an adress attatched to a strip of paper. A knife landed at each of our feet. "There's only a five minute timer before they explode."

Damn, this guy was good. But I had Shadow Clones, I could be in fice places at once. I made to create the chakra constructs, Batman grabbed my arm. "Don't come back to Gotham." Ra's nodded. Hell, if I wanted to, I could be in ten places at once.

Batman pressed a strip of paper into my hand. "You're the fastest, you'll get the furthest bomb." I read the address. It was almost across the city, almost double the distance from where I was at when I got the call from the brittish guy. I let my chakra flare, if I had learned the shushin this would be done in a snap. Unfortunately, every single time I had seen the jutsu it was done with a half or no seal. I'd watched Shisui do the poorly named teleportation jutsu like five thousand times.

This was going to be a workout, chakra or no.

I exploded into movement, out the window, bounding across the street, onto the next building. Pushing myself, I gained speed with every step. It was inefficient burning chackra like this, not only was this a race against time, it was a race against my chakra.

"Batgirl is already at the first bomb, she's scanning it now." The British voice was almost drowned out by the wind.

Faster.

"Robin has reached the second bomb, at appears identacle to the first."

I was going fast enough it was impossible to deactivate the Sharingan, the world transformed into a blur when I tried.

I could feel chakra saturating the air around me, I was burning it so fast. The glimpse I got of myself from a reflection glowed like blue fire.

Chakra. I was close to almost running out

I had to be faster.

"Batman has reached the third bomb. You have ninety seconds Mr. Michaels."

I booted reinforced glass shattering it. I slammed into concrete, rolling. Two ninja were there, one drew a bow. The other reached for a sword. I moved through them, them suffering broken bones.

"How do I disarm the bomb?" I pointed the Batphone's camera at it.

57 seconds.

"This bomb is different from the others, there isn't any time to scan it."

"Closest water?" I barked out. I wasn't an expert on bombs, but this one was big, and this area of town was crowded this time of night. I knew how to dismantel a ray gun, but not disarm a bomb. Batman's training regimine needed a bit of work.

"Two miles north, that bomb must weigh as much as you Mr. Michaels. There must be some other way, can't you make a wall?" My chakra reserves were perilously close to empty. Maybe about 30 percent, likely less. Not enough to make big enough Earth Walls to block the blast.

"Too low."

41 seconds.

My best mile sprint with chakra was about thirty seconds, but I had passed that speed by quadruple tonight, but I pulled the bomb to my shoulders and jumped out the window I had broke. On the downward arc I shot off the grapnel, physics was absolutely necessary, but it helped me accelerate with minimal Chakra usage.

I released the grapnel just as the upswing started, and landed roughly hit the roof of a relatively short building. Damn, this was going to be rough.

34 seconds.

Chakra was amazing, I could use it to create extra friction to accelerate faster or use it to lower friction to slide. Very versatile. I took advantage of both, the city's superstructure was my playground. It was a long sprint, but soon I could see the water British Dude was talking about.

It was a river, but it was deep enough. I sprinted into the river, and dumped the bomb. Sharingan caught the blinking red timer just before the bomb hit water.

6 seconds.

Seven steps and I jumped as far as I could.

2 seconds.

1.

A huge spurt of water literally exploded into the air, I was thrown and bounced off the water. I slowly padled to shore, not using chakra.

I made it, gasping. I was about to pass out. How embarrassing.

"Mister Lee! Please respond."

I pressed the comm, "I'm alive. Bomb safely detonated."

My last though before I passed out: Robin's going to make fun of me forever.

* * *

AN: Hi, I'm looking for a Beta! I feel my stories(especially this one) lacks a bit of fit&finish. Hopefully, said Beta will have a love of the following fandoms; Harry Potter, Star Wars (Old EU and Cannon), Naruto, RWBY, DC and Marvel Comics. Though all that is necessary is that the Beta can spell better than me and is willing to call me out when my ideas are to stupid. And boss me around to update sooner! Can't forget that one.

If you feel interested, please send me a PM. Though honestly I'm not sure how the Beta system works on this, I feel an instruction manual is needed for the site.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to scritching. Wires connected to an EKG, the machine beeped. Not to mention a killer headache.

"Hello?" I heard fluttering overhead. Bats.

"Ah Mister Lee. You woke up." It was the British guy.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, you asked earlier when I didn't have time to answer." The British guy was in a suit, he wore white gloves. I could see Robin sleeping in a chair by my bed.

"Alfred? What time is it?" My voice was rough. My head ached. This was the worst case of chakra exhaustion I had ever had.

"Almost 6:30 in the morning. Master Bruce would like to speak to you." The butler left.

"That was brave." It was almost Batman's voice. Smoother, but the same. It was Bruce Wayne, my mom's boss. My boss.

"It was dumb, I was almost out of chakra. If I had run out sooner, people could have died."

"Yes, it was dumb. But it was the only way to get the bomb safely away from the populace." Batman. Bruce pulled up a chair and sat in it. "It was my fault you were in that situation in the first place. I didn't teach you how to disarm bombs."

"Could you have disarmed it?" I asked.

"Yes. I couldn't however, get to the bomb in time to disarm it. Not without the Batmobile, which I didn't have enough time to call." Batman leaned back in the chair, it was a nice expensive office chair.

"Don't worry about your mother. I had a note forged which said you were on an early morning run with a few kids from school. Dick will of course, go home with you today to support the alibi." Bruce placed his hands together, "Unfortunately, you have to go to Gotham Academy today. I don't believe you have enough chakra to make a clone, and there can't be any suspicion from anyone. Especially since the media has officially named you."

Bruce pulled a phone out of his suit, it wasn't a Batphone. A YouTube video showed me in my suit, jumping out the window carrying the bomb. Hood up, face mask up, glowing red eyes. You could see a sword tucked into my belt. The title was 'The Shadow. Hero or Villain?' I wrinkled my nose. Shadow? That sounded weird.

"There are several pictures of your various exploits over the past two weeks, and tonight there's going to be a news special report on you." Bruce gave a mocking grin, "It was two years before a clear video of me was on the news. You're sloppy."

"That sounds like everything is taken care of." At least my voice was getting better, "Did Batgirl get home safe?"

"You don't know her secret identity?" Bruce looked confused. "But yes, she did."

I shrugged, I didn't expect Batman to share his with me for a while. If he ever did. I wasn't too concerned with learning Batgirl's.

"There's only a little bit of time before school starts, get dressed." Batman got up, shaking Robin- Dick's shoulder as he passed.

Alfred came back, carrying a tray of food in one hand, and two Gotham Academy uniforms in the other. The butler placed the food down on my bed, "Enjoy Mister Lee."

The food was great, so was the coffee. Robin looked like a zombie as he ate. He seemed to reanimate halfway through the meal, immediately showing enough energy to give me a headache.

"What's it feel like to use all your mana?" He asked, mouth full of pancake.

I almost rolled my eyes, but it was too much effort. "Like the world's worst flu." I scooped up the last bit of flapjack and rolled out of bed. I almost fell. Almost.

There was a changing area, and a shower, and a bathroom. The Batcave was nicer than some homes. Even if bats were literally flying over our heads.

It was time to go too soon. School would be awful today.

NANANANANA

Alfred dropped me and Dick off at Gotham Academy (thankfully Alfred had been kind enough to go through Starbucks, so I had another coffee), I trudged up the steps as Dick bounced up them. His energy just made everything worse, "Can you calm down?" I asked, "You're making my headache worse."

He grinned at me, "Nope."

I sighed, first class of the day was algebra. Joy.

I slid into my assigned desk just slightly early to class, pulling out my shadow clone's completed homework. Naruto hax were awesome, now if only I could pull off genjutsu without my Sharingan.

Despite the fact that this is Gotham Academy, the most premiere school in the city, most of the teachers were laidback. It was probably the fact that most of the students here were extremely rich kids. The few teachers that weren't 'easy' were absolutely terrible. The fifty or so quadratic equations I had to do last night were proof of that.

Ms. Tainer snatched the stapled together pages away from me almost viciously. The change in atmosphere was detectable fifteen feet away, "Mr. Rogers, where is your assigned work?" I winced. David Rogers was a spoiled asshole. A dumb spoiled asshole, that acted like Draco Malfoy.

"My father said I wasn't required to do it." I sighed, could this day get any worse?

The intercom blared, "Could David Rogers please come to the headmaster's officer." It may have been phrased like a question, but it clearly wasn't. A pulse of pounding flared just above my eye. This was an absolutely wonderful day.

NANANANANANA

"I thought Batman didn't like Metahumans." I asked Robin.

"Dude, I'm right here."

"The Flash is okay; he deals with them on the Justice League." The Boy Wonder responded. "Besides, sometimes we have to fight them."

"Seriously I'm right here."

"Is this the first start of a Mini-Justice League. The Piwi League?" After dealing with only the Bats, I figured superheroes were professionals. I was so wrong.

"Nope, we're just babysitting. Besides, I'm already on that team." Robin answered, I silently thanked whoever was in charge out there. Even if I wanted to join Dick's new secret club, they'd have to beg before I joined up.

"Dude! I am right next to you!" Kid Flash yelled.

I seriously wanted to throw him into a painful Genjutsu. Did that make me a bad person?

"Great, why isn't Banana Boy and you at this 'super-secret team full of sidekicks.'"

Kid Flash yelped at the S-word, and Robin glared. "Batman asked us to try and fit you into the team."

"Can Batman tell me that? I really don't want to lose my job."

"Batman's already there, so you can ask him." Kid Flash told me.

"Alright fine, I'm blaming you if I get in trouble." They escorted me to the Zeta-Tube. A teleporter. I hate teleporting, it's awful. What happens if it fails? Would all my limbs get messed up? Would I be in different pieces? Could I get mixed up with someone else? Of course, asking that would be a major loss of cool points, and anyone even remotely associated with the Bats had to keep a high level of cool points.

I shuddered as I stepped out of the teleporter, a robotic female voice announced, "B08 Shadow." I scrunched my face up, that was an awful name.

There were several people looking at me, I heard Kid Flash and Robin come out of the teleporter behind me. Superboy glared at me, Miss Martian's stare could almost be considered a glare, Aqualad gave me a blank stare before turning towards Batman. Artemis kinda ignored me.

"If you were going to introduce someone new to the team, I believe it would have been better to include him in yesterday's training exercise." The Atlantean informed Batman.

Batman gave Aqualad a flat look, "His abilities prevented that. While most likely safe, the high stress of that exercise could have heavily changed his abilities." Batman turned towards the group, "This is Shadow, I believe his skills and abilities will be a great addition to the team."

"He doesn't look tough." Superboy growled out.

I shrugged, "That just means you lose quicker." I knew Batman was giving me a look, "If anyone doubts my ability, I'll happily provide a demonstration."

I could feel Robin's grin, he immediately started a small betting pool with the few Justice Leaguers and a few members of the team.

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy; step into the sparring ring." Batman took control of the situation immediately. "Shadow, we'll discuss this later."

I followed Batman to the sparring ring, it seemed to be some sort of holographic system of some sort. Batman moved to the console, "The match ends when I say, three versus one."

Apparently, news traveled fast, because more members of the Justice League started to show up. Shazam, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, even Superman was there. Robin was dashing around, trying to set up bets.

I stared across the training area studying my sparring partners. Superboy wasn't full Kryptonian, but his strength and durability was likely to be higher than mine. Aqualad was the most tactically adept, and he was able to control his emotions. Kid Flash was likely the fastest, being a speedster, but he was barely able to hit Mach one.

"Ready," Batman started, "Begin!"

Superboy jumped, rearing back for a huge haymaker. My Sharingan flashed, and Superboy went blank. It was probably a dick move, slamming a Genjutsu on him, but he was just to open to it. I deactivated my Sharingan before anyone noticed it. It wouldn't do to show off all my powers. Or give any clues about the extent of my abilities.

I sidestepped and the half Kryptonian slammed into the floor, not getting up. Aqualad's eyes widened, Kid Flash's mouth hung open. Shazam sighed, passing a twenty to Robin.

Kid Flash flashed forward, appearing in front of me. I dodged his punch, catching his wrist and tripping him. I took out a pair of Batcuffs and cuffed his left hand to his right ankle. Without the ability to phase through objects, he was trapped. He started cursing, speeding up till it was high pitched gibberish.

"Impressive," Aqualad commented, "You haven't given me a clue to your real abilities." He drew his waterbearers, forming them into dual blades. There was only two jutsu I could do sealessly, Chidori and Proto-Rasengan. Neither I wanted to do in a friendly sparring match. I didn't want to use handseals just yet.

I drew a kunai and a few shuriken. I hurled the shuriken, charging forward. Aqualad calmly deflected the trio of stars, before slashing at my face. I blocked with the kunai, leveraging the waterbearer out of his hand. The water sloshed to the floor. I ducked the follow up slash, with a kunai in my hands, there were few handseals I could make. Thus, few Jutsu I could perform.

One Jutsu I could perform with a single handseal, was the Hidden Mist Jutsu. It took a single Ram seal, and a source of water. I fell back, hands contorting. A small cloud appeared, blocking Aqualad's vision.

While I couldn't see through solid objects, most smoke, steam, or fog clouds could actually be penetrated with the Sharingan. It took a layer of chakra inside the cloud to keep the dojutsu from seeing through it.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see through this cloud, even with my Sharingan. But my senses were still higher than human. I heard the air split around an incoming blade, I batted it away with my kunai in a flash of sparks.

"You made a mistake, Atlantean hearing is much stronger than humans." Aqualad told me, as he slashed again and again. I dodged before jumping over him. He spun as I landed, water sword turning into a club.

I dodged it by millimeters, kunai tickling his throat. "Game over." I told him. He slapped an empty palm at my fingers crackling with electricity. I jumped back, out of the mist. I frowned. His file didn't mention that.

Oh well, a fireball wouldn't be to amiss, and I could launch a decent one with three handseals. Aqualad charged out of the mist with both waterbearers, one a shield and the other a sword.

My fireball explodes on impact with his shield, it was compressed just enough to stop his charge. It was bright enough to make him blink, and in that timeframe, I appeared behind him. A crackling Chidori less than an inch from his neck.

"Aqualad loses." Batman announces, "Everyone stand down." I let the Chidori sputter out and create two shadow clones. One frees Kid Flash and helps him up, while the other breaks the Genjutsu on Superboy. Kid Flash blinks at the replications before rubbing his eyes. Superboy snarls and slams a fist into my clone. It disappears with a poof of smoke. He really needs to learn some anger management. I absently rub my jaw, his punches seem…strong.

"You have Naruto powers!" Kid Flash accuses, pointing a finger at me. "Weeb!"

"So?" I shrug, "You still lost with almost no effort. I only used my Sharingan for a fraction of a second."

"Superboy! Stand down." Batman orders with the full Batvoice.

I turn, only to barely dodge a punch. "Don't mess with my mind!" Superboy roars. Before I could do anything else, a blue clad arm wrapped around Superboy's throat.

"Superboy." Superman barks. "Calm down."

Ms. Martian flies past me, working to calm Superboy down. Tentatively, Superman lets go of the younger Kryptonian. Connor gives Superman a snarl and stomps off, Ms. Martian not far behind them.

"I think I should've told you about Superboy's reaction to things messing with his mind." Robin tells me. "He was brainwashed." I nodded. I'd probably hate anything that messed with my mind after that too.

I watched at Batman and Wonder Woman shepherded the Justice League out of this base. "I'll apologize to him, see if I can't teach him to break them." I responded.

Robin nodded before walking off. Kid Flash sped at me before stopping. "I think you might be faster than me."

"Ehh kinda." I gave him the hand sign for 'sorta.' "Sure, in short bursts. I don't think I can cover as much distance as you. There's a difference between travel speed and combat speed, if you're not a speedster." He nodded, but then his stomach rumbled. The speedster sped off again.

Finally, Batman got rid of everyone except the team I was supposed to meet. "This is Shadow, he's been working with me and Robin for a few months. He's capable of generating illusions; creating and manipulating Fire, Water, Air, Lighting, and Earth; his physical condition is superhuman. Aqualad, take charge of your team."

Batman walked off into the Zeta-Tube, followed closely by Wonder Woman. Catwoman would be jealous.

"Well, hi?" I waved at the team.

Aqualad frowned at me. "Batman said he didn't add you to the team for a simulation, he said it would interfere with your powers." It wasn't exactly a question.

What kind of simulation was it? I was about to ask. Kid Flash snapped his fingers. "Mangekyo." The speedster frowned, "I'm not sure if it would have activated but the possibility is probably too much to ignore."

What kind of hellish simulation was it if that was a possibility? "If the simulation was that bad, it is a possibility. Has anyone not seen Naruto?" I ask.

Artemis shook her head, Ms. Martian looked confused, Aqualad gave a negative, and Superboy growled a solid no.

I sighed activating my Sharingan, it only had two tomoe, "This is the Sharingan it gives several buffs, including the ability to copy almost everything it sees. It can cast both subtle and overt illusions. It also slows down everything and gives perfect recall for everything I see with it. If I had the Mangekyo Sharingan it could give me two of several different abilities with almost no counter. It can also lead to complete blindness-"

Obviously, everyone was horrified about the Mangekyo. They were disgusted about the Eternal Mangekyo. They were slightly less impressed with the walking on walls or water, or the Chidori, or the various other elemental jutsu. They weren't even impressed by the Fire Dragon! Though the Great Breakthrough enhanced version was pretty cool. Even if I could only pull it off with a Shadow Clone.

The Shadow Clone did impress them a bit. The multiple places at once was thoroughly abused, but when hadn't it been? Oh, and one Shadow Clone under the Chameleon Jutsu was setting up pranks in everyone's rooms. Ha.


End file.
